Ladron de corazones
by Taose
Summary: es mejor que lo lean si quieren seguir con los demas capitulos!
1. Default Chapter

LADRON DE CORAZONES

Disclaimer: por desgracia ningún personaje de Beyblade es, ni nunca serán míos, sino…me rehusó a decir lo que les haría a Kai y Takaito

Sumario: los mejores ladrones vs. Los mejores detectives de todo Japón, quien ganara en una contienda como esta? Los buenos o los malos? O mejor preguntemos quien es el bueno y quien es el malo

Sin ya nada que decir lean cordialmente las locuras de la escritora (mua)

"EL LADRON DE LAS SOMBRAS"

Y ahí estaba el, parado en el tejado de la residencia mas rica de todo Tokio. Miraba a los lados viendo si la policía no entraba aun en acción. Una sonrisa socarrona se formo en su rostro al ver que la vigilancia no era mas que una bola de tipos gordos de esos que se la pasaba comiendo donas y tomando café a lo loco. Demasiado ocupados para notarlo, o para darse cuenta del robo a tiempo.

Con lentitud y cuidado, engancho una cuerda al borde del techo, ajustándola para no caer. Ya hecho el trabajo, se sujeto a si mismo, y lentamente comenzó a descender por la pared hasta llegar a una ventana. Ahí mismo entro sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Su objetivo: una gargantilla de diamantes, perteneciente a la hija menor del gran magnate Hiroki Tsuno. Sin dejar huella gracias a los guantes, movió los cajones, joyeros y demás partes en las cuales pudiera esconder lo que buscaba.

Tal vez… -

Volteo a ver la cama en donde yacía dormida la Srta. Miro la cama por unos segundos. Podría ser, a lo mejor la chica no se la había quitado para que así no se la robaran. Tonta. Nadie podía con el ladrón más grande de todos los tiempos. El era el ángel de la noche. Era Kuro, al que nadie pero nadie se le podía resistir. Camino a paso firme hacia la cama. Ahora mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Si la joven era bonita, podía hacerle lo que siempre les hacia a las que fueran así. La besaría como a muchas, o en su dado caso, a muchos. Capaz y por eso se había ganado la reputación que tenia. Todo mundo lo conocía como Kuro el ladrón de corazones, por que da la mera casualidad que a todas y todos los chicos bonitos les tenía que robar un beso. Llego a la cama y levanto cuidadosamente la sabana viendo a una jovencita de por lo menos unos 15 años de edad dormida y con la afamada gargantilla puesta.

perfecto-

Con sumo cuidado, abrió el broche del objeto deslizándolo y sacándolo de ese fino cuello. Ya en su poder, lo guardo perfectamente en su bolsa. Una sonrisa curvo en su rostro.

no creo que esto moleste tanto-

Delicadamente descendió su rostro al de la chica juntando sus labios.

Otro recuerdo mas para Kuro.

Otro robo del gran ladrón Kuro…

A la mañana siguiente, en la estación de policía del noroeste…

NO PUEDE SER! – el comandante de la estacion de policia del noroeste, estrello sus puños contra el escritorio - este maldito ladrón me esta haciendo las cosas difíciles, por que tenia que aparecer justo cuando mi padre me dio su lugar como comandante de la jefatura? -

vamos Kyo, se esta haciendo todo lo posible para poder detenerlo- un joven de aproximadamente 19 o 20 años le trataba de dar animos. Tenia un precioso color dorado de cabello y unos enormes ojos azul cielo que lo hacian ver mas joven

me despedirán T-T, no llevo ni medio año en el puesto y ya la regué- kyo casi casi lloraba (si no es qu ya lo estaba)

lo que necesitamos es a alguien que pueda con el caso. Kuro es demasiado astuto-

CREES QUE NO LO SE? DE POR SI, NO SOLO ME CRITICAN LOS ROBOS, SINO QUE LOS HIJOS DE LOS MAGNATES FUERON BESADOS POR ESE PERVERTIDO!- se volvio a levantar de su asiento y con una cara de "me mataran muy muy pronto

"de lo que se preocupan" por ahora debemos de encontrar a una persona lo suficientemente calificada para este caso"

si pero quien?- se sienta en su silla para pensar junto a Max, llevandose la mano a la barbilla de forma cavilante

Un inmenso silencio de dio a conocer en la habitación, hasta que el rubio lo quebró.

Kyo! Quienes fueron los que resolvieron el caso Mamiya? -

hablas del multi homicidio de Osaka? -

ese mismo -

fueron… -Revisa unos expedientes de su escritorio- sus nombres son Hiwatari Kai e Ivanov Yuriv, son de Kyoto-

Un joven bicolor revisaba papeles en su oficina, o más bien se escondía de alguien. De pronto una señorita, identificada como su secretaria entro.

Sr. Hiwatari, la Srta. Hiromi esta aquí-

Un escalofrió cruzo por la espalda del chico

dile que estoy ocupado -

si Sr. -

y si entra busca a Yuriv -

si -La joven sale cerrando la puerta, para que nuevamente fuera abierta por una castaña con el ceño fruncido

KAI HIWATARI! -

Kai levanto la vista de sus papeles (aun fingía que leía) con una ceja levantada

puedo ayudarte Hiromi? -

que si me puedes ayudar! Claro que puedes si no, no estaría aquí!-

di rápido que quieres, mi tiempo es oro – dijo regresando su mirar a los papeles de oficina

muy bien iré al grano…- se acerco peligrosamente al bicolor- DONDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTUVISTE A NOCHE? ME PROMETISTE QUE IRIAS POR MI PARA EL TEATRO!-

nunca te prometí eso- quito un poco su vista de lo que leia- si no lo recuerdas lo que paso fue…-

FLASH BACK

El joven Hiwatari se hallaba en su oficina siendo fastidiado por cierta peste, como el y su amigo le decían.

OH vamos Kai, será divertido que vallamos al teatro- decia con cierto tono seductor

hn -

eso es un si? -

no -

vamos anda – se le acercaba con una mirada lasciva

lo pensare- la verdad es que ya estaba hastiado del comportamiento de la chica- ahora márchate -

eso es un si de ti-

FIN FLASH BACK

y eso fue lo que paso- anuncio sin inmutarse si quiera- así que no me molestes por cosas insignificantes como esas, que yo si trabajo-

QUE ES LO QUE…-

Se callo al oír como la puerta se abría dejando ver a un pelirrojo

Kai, listo para…Hiromi, mucho gusto en verte de nuevo, como haz estado linda?- puso una de sus mejores actuaciones a lo que se referia en sonreir

muy bien Yuriv -

Dijo muy entre dientes ya que le caía muy mal el tipo

que gusto me da, oye me das chance? Le tengo que dar el nuevo caso a Kai, es que nos acaban de mandar llamar de Tokio de la jefatura del noroeste- tomo de los hombros a la joven y la condujo a la puerta

pero…- trato de decir antes de ser sacada pero Kai la interrumpio

Hiromi, tengo que hacer así que mejor retirare-

La chica soltó un bufido y colérica salio del lugar.

esta chica me pone los nervios de punta- bufo al verse libre de la molestia mas grande de todos los tiempos

me lo dices a mi? -pone cara de asco- le dije linda, mi lengua se quema.-

como tu digas, y por cierto, ni yo te creí la excusa que dijiste- trato de nuevo de volver a su interesante lectura pero Yuriv no lo dejo

uy, pues que lastima- una sonrisa se asomo por su cara- por que es verdad, el inspector Mizuhara esta afuera esperando por entrar-

kai bajo sus papeles al escritorio viendolo con el ceño fruncido

y que esperas? Hazlo pasar ya-

si jefe- se llevo una mano a la frente en seña de saludo, y de inmediato le abre al guero

pase por favor – le dijo al el inspector, con un ademan

De afuera solo se oye un leve gracias. Abriendo más la puerta un bello rubio entro a la ya mencionada oficina.

muy buenas tardes - hace una leve inclinación- soy Maximilian

Mizuhara, inspector de policía de la zona noroeste de Tokio -le extiende la mano-

el gusto es mío, soy Kai Hiwatari - le estrecha la mano- que lo trae por aquí Sr. Mizuhara?-

Max, por favor dígame Max, y lo que me trae aquí es un caso en el cual creo que estarían interesados-

lo oímos – decia Yuriv sentandose al borde del escritorio de kai, e ignorando olímpicamente el ceño fruncido que hizo

De un portafolios que traía, saco un periódico, poniéndolo en el escritorio del bicolor, en letras mayores este decía, **"KURO, EL LADRON CORAZONES ATACA DE NUEVO"**

Kai alzo la ceja al leerlo - Kuro? -

si, el es un nuevo ladrón que apareció por primera vez hace como 2 meses, es muy inteligente y habil, muy difícil de atrapar-

hn – se llevo una mano a la barbilla

el pelirrojo no pudo evitar preguntar por el encabezado - por que el seudónimo de ladron de corazones?-

por que en cada asalto, siempre besa a la victima, sea hombre o mujer-

Yuriv sonrio –acaso se necesita ser ladron para eso?-

algún dato mas de el? – dijo después de golpear "levemente" a yuriv

Yuriv lo miro con odio – malvado-

si - del mismo portafolios saca una foto- no es muy buena, ya que la sacamos de una grabación nocturna, pero, es el -

Los jóvenes vieron con detenimiento la foto. Una esbelta figura se daba a notar en ella. También se daba a notar que era bajo de estatura. Su vestimenta era por completo negra con unos ganchos y artefactos que el debía utilizar en sus robos reposando en su cintura, y claro no olvidar ese antifaz con el que escondía del mundo.

con ese cuerpo…-

Yuriv- reprendio Kai- controla mejor esas bombas activas a las que haces llamar hormonas-

que?- se hizo el inocente- No es mi culpa que el muchacho tenga buena figura-

tonto- lo miro fulminantemente y luego se volvio a Max- cuando quieren que empecemos con el caso?-

cuanto antes mejor. Nos ha enviado una nota en la que nos dijo que atacaría el museo oriental pasado mañana.-

nota?- preguntaron los 2 al unisono al oirlo

si, le gusta jugar con nosotros y nos manda notas de todos sus atracos-

suena divertido. Tu que piensas Yuriv?- vio denuevo a su compañero

pienso en que debo de usar para ir a Tokio -

Un cuerpo se dejo caer de golpe en una cama. Tenía mucho sueño. Los entrenamientos de Boris(o Bryan) eran muy duros. El moreno cerró los ojos para poder dormir un poco, ya vería la forma de quitarse al estorboso ruso de enzima. Estaba de los más feliz hasta que un chico afelinado llego.

Takao, levántate- el neko trato de mover al morenito

no Rei- aparto la mano de su hermano- no pienso hacerlo, Boris me descuartizo con su ridículo entrenamiento, estoy en buenas condiciones, para que entreno?-

para no perder tu condición idiota- se oyo una voz desde el marco de la puerta, los dos viraron la vista viendo al ruso, el cual ahora entraba viendolo con el ceño fruncido- además, tu próxima misión es mañana y no debes de descuidarte-

el tiene razón Takao- le dio la razon el chino- y considerando la información que pude obtener de la jefatura de policía…-

que esta pasando?- takao lo miro detenidamente

si que?- apoyo en la pregunta el Kuznetzov

resulta que dos inspectores nuevos entraran en acción la noche que valla Takao-

Su rostro tenia un dejo de preocupación, cosa que alarmo al ruso, pero el otro ni lo tomo en cuenta.

por tu rostro no serán…-

si, localizaron a Hiwatari e Ivanov, los cuales aceptaron gustosamente el caso- termino de contestar la pregunta

maldición- pateo la cama de Takao

que tiene de malo que ellos estén?- pregunto este sin ninguna inmutacion en su voz

Los dos lo miraron con cara enojada

Takao, ellos son los mejores detectives de Japón- menciono Kon

y?- aun no se inmutaba

COMO QUE Y?- una venita salia de la frente de Boris- QUE NO VES CHICO IDIOTA QUE TE PUEDEN CAPTURAR?-

takao se acomodo mejor en su cama – seran los mejores, pero no pueden contra mi- de nuevo la sobervia lo carcomia

Rei y Boris lo miraron con cara de "idiota". El moreno se levanto y prácticamente lo hecha del cuarto

que te pasa Takao?- le dijo con reproche su hermano mayor

me pienso arreglar para salir, como no me dejan ni dormir en esta casa, quiero salir a divertirme, así que fuera!- y a empujones los saco de su cuarto

MALDITO MOCOSO! QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE …- Callo al ser interrumpido por su amigo

déjalo, aunque siento que me arrepentiré, el sabe lo que hace- como siempre Rei era el mas tranquilo en estas situaciones

mas te vale chino, por que este chico es un obstinado-

Una mueca en sonrisa se formo en el rostro del chico

- Y TU DE QUE TE RIES?- grito exasperado al ver el poco interes del chico

solo pensaba que de quien lo habría sacado?- dijo con un deje de ironia en su voz

que estas insinuando?- lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados frunciendo el ceño

yo? Nada 99-

¬¬# no me simpatizas chino-

Jefatura de policía del noroeste de Tokio

ATENCION A TODOS! – girto el jefe de policia de la zona a los demas a su cargo

Los agentes de las oficinas voltearon a ver a su superior

ellos -señala a Kai y Yuriv- son los detectives Hiwatari Kai e Ivanov Yuriv, mañana ellos dirigirán el caso Kuro, mientras el no sea atrapado, los tendrán que obedecer, comprendido?

Todos asintieron a la orden

bien, sigan trabajando…-dirigiéndose a ciertos rusos- espero que su estadía en Tokio sea placentera-

nosotros igual comandante- respondio tranquilamente Kai

muy bien entren a mi oficina para darles las instrucciones-

Entraron

OK- sentandose- mañana como oyeron tendrán a su disposición al cuerpo, todos lo hombres que necesiten solo llámenlos. También el inspector Mizuhara los acompañara en la noche-

creo que nosotros podemos arreglárnoslas- Yuriv lo miro inquisitivamente

y no lo dudo pero…-

Entra interrumpiéndolo Max, quien había escuchado todo

si no lo recuerdas, yo se mas del caso que ustedes y los puedo ayudar, como dije antes es muy ingenioso y lo que se no quedaría de mas-

tiene razón, el nos puede ayudar- kai hablo ignorando a su compañero que hacia un puchero

solo lo acepto por que eres el jefe-

como sea- kai se da la vuelta y comienza a salir

a donde va?- pregunto Kyo al ver como salia

vamos al museo. Yuriv, Max acompáñenme-

roger!- Yuriv levanto una mano en forma de saludo a la militar

si- mientras el pequeño rubio los siguió a la salida

Después de estar en el auto del rubio por unos 15 minutos, por fin llegaron al gran museo

fuiu- el pelirrojo lanzo un silvido al aire- Así que este es el lugar?-

vamos adentro y dime que busca esta vez- mando kai a los demas

Entraron

aquí esta- señalo con una mano el objeto del gran ladron

Señalo un diamante de un tamaño más pequeño que una mano, pero de buena proporción.

el ojo del tigre?- pregunto Kai

si, así se llama el diamante, es una joya cotizada por medio mundo, no me extraña que venga por el-

viendo como esta el campo…- kai heo un vistazo por el lugar-ya todo lo tengo calculado-

algún plan compañero?- Yuriv no tardo en decir al verla cara que tenia su amigo

se podría decir-

En una cantina cercana al museo…

oh, Mao, quiero una cerveza, anda dámela-

sabes que no puedo, Rei me lo tiene prohibido, casi me mataba cuando tu llegaste borracho a tu casa, y ni se diga del señor "que se oiga mi voz" alias Boris por que me fue peor.-

takao Kinomiya, un chico de por lo menos 19 años de edad, lindo, ágil, con una personalidad contagisa…se encotraba rogandole a su amiga de años atrás, con la que se crio aparte de Rei, por una cerveza en su cantina

pero quiero una cerveza!- su girto se oyo por el establecimiento haciendo que cieto joven de cabellos verdes sacara unas venitas de su frente

hermana, ya dásela! Espanta a los clientes!-

no Kiki, este niño debe de saber que no se puede-

Mao, linda, me conoces y sabes que estare aquí hasta que me la des-

te dije que no-

POR FAVOR! SI NO ME VOY A OTRO ESTABLECIMIENTO!-

la chica miro la determinación que este tena en sus ojos, pero no se dejaría

la puerta esta abierta- una enorme sonrisa se asomo en su cara al ver como la boca de le se abria al extremo. Un poco mas y tocaba el piso

yo te la abro! Por favor!- Kiki no detuvo sus ganas de bromear y ahora ambos hermanos reian sin parar de las expreciones faciales del chico

son crueles! Son muy crueles!- les saco la lengua con aspecto resentido-y se hacen llamar amigos de infancia!-

ya pues ya pues, pero solo un trago- resignacion, era lo que senta ella en ese instante…o era lastima?

Lo ojos del chico brillaron al saberse escuchado

POR FIN!- levanto una mano al cielo en forma de "V" de victoria –PODRE TOMAR CERVEZA! WIIIIIIII…-

No crees que eres muy joven para tomar una cerveza?-

Una voz atrás lo distrajo de hacer la danza de la victoria. Los tres vieron atrás de Takao notando a tres chicos, un rubio, otro pelirrojo y un bicolor, este ultimo era el que habia hablado

escúcheme bien Srta. No se atreva a venderle ni una gota de licor a este niño- dijo autoritariamente a Mao

NIÑO!- grito al escuchar lo que el otro pensaba. NIÑO! Que le pasaba! El tenia 19 años de edad!Se levanto de su sitio enfrentando al tipo-escúchame bien grandísimo idiota, deje de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo, así que déjame en paz, y si se me antoja tomare todo el licor que yo quiera-

si es cierto quiero una prueba de ello- se cruzo de brazos esperando que este le diera una prueba de lo que decia

El mas bajito busco entre sus ropas su cartera, sacándola y tomando de ella una identificación la cual le enseño a joven

satisfecho? Se que me veo joven pero es por que tengo 19 años. Ahora si me disculpas…Mao mi cerveza- asoto su mano ya convertida en puño contra la barra

mejor no, ya hay personas que lo impediran, aparte lo pense mejor, que tal si Rei viene?-

no seas mala! Ya habias dicho que si! Solo una cervesa!-

como se que no es falsa?- volvio a preguntar Kai al ver la credencial del joven

es real, MAO!-

te dije que no-

Max, es real?- le enseño la credencial al pecosito para verificar lo que dijo

parece- la tomo en las manos y luego se la devolvio a Kai-pero no la puedo ver bien-

definitivo es falsa-la ve un poco-me voy, ustedes se quedan?-

yo si- respondio Yuriv

yo igual, Yuriv y yo nos acompañamos un rato, sabrás llegar al hotel?-

si-se guarda la credencial en el bolsillo-nos vemos-

adiós- Yuriv se sienta en la barra

bye- hace lo mismo que el y se sienta

Kai comienza a salir. Antes de cruzar el marco, Kinomiya se percata de eso y dejando muy aparte la discusión contra la pelirrosada empieza a perseguirlo.

creo que Kai tiene un nuevo amigo-Ivanov cerro los ojos sabiedo las intenciones de Kai-Srta. De me un escocés-

por que se quedo con la credencial?- pregunto Max al ver lo que estaba pasando-Yo quiero un margarita-

solo por ligar, eso te lo aseguro-fue lo ultimo que respondio el chico

TE HE DICHO QUE TE DETENGAS LADRON DE CREDENCIALES!-

Kai se detiene

podrías dejar de perseguirme?-

claro, cuando me des mi credencial me largo de aquí-

que son tan caras la falsas?- dijo con una lev sonrisa en sus labios

QUE NO ES FALSA! CUANTAS VECES QUIERES QUE TE LO REPITA!-

cuanta voz tienes?-Comienza a caminar llegando a un parque, y adentrándose en el.

Takao lo seguía de cerca.

dame-mi-CREDENCIAL!-

De nuevo se detuvo frente a un árbol, y se volteo para ver al chico de pelo negro-azulado. La luz de la luna (si ya es de noche si no lo notaron) pegaba de lleno en ese fino rostro moreno, resaltando sus finas facciones. Por lo visto el joven le sacaba unos 15 o 20 cm. De bajito. Una delicia de chico.

y que si no te la doy?-

eres un estupido, te puedo denunciar con la policía por robar mi credencial "bueno, tal vez no"-

así?-Se acerca al chico, causando que este retrocediera y pegara contra uno de los tantos árboles en la zona-que harías para que te la devolviera?-Poso sus manos en la corteza del árbol, encerrando así al chico

ah…yo…ALEJATE DE MI!-

respuesta incorrecta- pronuncio de forma divertida el chico al ver como se estaba poniendo nervioso el otro

te puedo acusar por violación si no te alejas de mi en este instante-

eso es todo? Pues viéndolo así…-Agacho su cabeza para poder susurrarle al oído-no creo que sea un precio tan caro-

que estas…-

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por los labios de chico. Los ojos de Takao estaban en extremo abiertos al sentir esa boca presionada sobre la suya. Trato de quitárselo de encima, pero era mucho mas fuerte que el. La manos del bicolor, dejaron de estar sujetando los brazos del otro, ya que es taba cediendo, incluso comenzaba a corresponder ese beso robado. Con rapidez para que no escapara, rodeo la cintura del pequeño, acariciándola, tocándola en todo lo que podía. Mientras el menor, el cual, estaba devolviendo ya el beso, poso sus brazos en el cuello del otro, dando un agarre para profundizarlo más.

La maestra lengua de Kai, se abrió paso en la boca del chico, para así poder probar el dulce sabor de Takao y recibiendo un gemido de su parte atrapándolo con su boca. Sus lenguas se tocaban excitándolos a la vez, desesperadamente acercaban mas sus cuerpos, como pidiendo mas contacto.

Takao!-

Una voz resonó causando que se separaran. Aun en la posición que estaba, Takao volteo a ver de donde provino esa voz. Era Rei, quien estaba con el ceño demasiado fruncido, mientras veía la escena. Al instante el moreno se separo del bicolor con una cara lago asustada.

"se ve que esta muy disgustado, pero por que?"- fueron los pensamientos de Takao al ver la expresión de enfado en su hermano

El chino comenzó a acercarse a los dos, a eso Kai, saca la credencial con una tarjeta escondida atrás.

ahí me hospedo, buscame a la 1 PM dentro de 2 días- dijo en un susurro que solo pudo escuchar Takao

si- fue la respuesta del otro de la misma forma, en un susurro

Miro la credencial, mejor dicho la tarjeta y se las guardo para que Rei no las viera. Por fin lego hasta ellos, miraba a Takao fulminantemente, luego volteo con el otro al cual lo miro peor.

Rei, que te suce…- trato de decir pero su hermano lo detuvo

vamonos- fue lo unico que dijo

pero…-

eh dicho vamonos!- volvio a deternerlo

quien te crees tu para venir y gritar de esa forma?- Kai se puso entre el chico bonito y el neko

el hermano mayor de el idiota este. Takao te di una orden, vamonos-

si, nos vemos…- se despidio el pequeño

como sea- bufo Kai al ver la expresión del chico lindo

Se voltea y agacha dándole un leve beso en la mejilla, mientras le murmuraba al oido-te espero-Se da la vuelta, mira de reojo a Rei y se va.

Durante todo el transcurso del camino el neko se la paso con un silencio terrorífico, tan así que asustaba al chico

Rei…-

en la casa hablamos, no me hagas gritarte en la calle-

Llegaron a la casa y en cuanto se cerro la puerta…

QUE CHINGADOS TE OCURRE ESTUPIDO? COMO NO PIENSAS O QUE! YA SABIA YO QUE ERAS UN IDIOTA PERO ASI LE GANAS A TODOS!- grito con todo lo que podian sus pulmones dar

En eso llega Boris

que demonios pasa aquí?-

QUE, QUE DEMONIOS PASA! PUES PASA QUE AL SRTO LO ENCONTRE EN MEDIO DEL PARQUE DE POR AQUÍ CERCA BESANDOSE CON UN TIPO! Y NO CUALQUIER TIPO, SINO QUE TUVO QUE ELEGIR AL PEOR DE TODOS, A HIWATARI!-

QUE!-

Los ojos del mas joven se abrieron al instante, se había estado besando con su capturador?

entonces el era Hiwatari?-

no baka! Solo lo dije para que te asustaras, CLARO QUE ES HIWATARI! LO HE ESTADO INVESTIGANDO!- grito de nuevo Rei

tu…tu…tu…DIMINUTA BACTERIA! ESTUPIDO, IDIOTA, BABOSO, PENDEJO, ACOMPLEJADO DEL CEREBRO COMO SE TE OCURRE !- ahora era Boris el que gritaba

es que…-

déjame adivinar, ni siquiera sabias que era el y aun así lo besabas no?- Rei habia cavilado las cosas cuando se termino de desquitarse

Takao asintió

pues ni modo ya…tengo una idea-El rostro de Rei se ilumino

ya tienes el castigo para la bacteria? Por que yo pensaba que…-

no, algo mejor, por que no aprovechamos la oportunidad, mientras Takao este con Hiwatari, podría averiguar cosas sobre el caso y así adelantárnosles-

una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Boris-bendita sea esa mentecita maquiavélica que tienes-

gracias- dijo complacido Rei

sigue así y soy capaz de besarte-

no gracias -- -

quieren decir que me usaran para conquistar a el tipo y de paso sacarle información?- pregunto Takao al ver las caras de sus mayores

Asintieron

por fin nos servirás de algo bacteria(n/a: le dice bacteria por que para el esta demasiado bajito. Takao 1,64 Boris 1,85)

bueno en ese caso no me moleste ni antes ni después del robo-Se dirige a su cuarto

por que diablos?- reclamo Boris

debo de mantener mi belleza para cuando salga con el en unos días, buenas noches.-Se retira dejando a los 2 con la boca abierta

VES? VES! BUSCA CUALQUIER EXCUSA PARA PODER ESCAPARSE DE SUS DEBERES!- con todas sus fuerzas Boris pateo el suelo

no te pongas así Boris, ya luego te desquitas del niño-

¬¬#...oye chino, crees que halla sido buena idea?-

no lo se, pero habremos de averiguarlo pronto…-

Un ruso-japonés llegaba al hotel donde se hospedaba, llego a su habitación y se tiro en la cama. De inmediato la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando pasar a cierto pelirrojo

y bien? Como te fue? Eres rápido sabes? Y yo que pensé que no vendrías en toda la noche y…no me mires así de feo si? - hablo un dudoso ruso

no es que sea rápido, llego el hermano mayor del chico y se lo llevo casi a rastras del lugar- se sento pesadamente en el sofa, mucha frustración para el

uuuuuuhhhhhh, eso quiere decir que te frustraron lindo y bonito, y lo volverás a ver?-

en unos días, el vendrá al hotel- una sonrisa jugo por salir en su cara al saber que lo veria de nuevo

entonces no existiré en unos días?-

no si aprecias tu vida-

Takao estaba recostado en su cama viendo para la ventana

"Kai Hiwatari…es una interesante persona"-

POR FIN! DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO! Pense que no terminaria con los ajustes! Pero lo hice! Mis manos estan gustosas! Ya no mas teclado por unos…un dia, luego sigo con los siguientes capitulos, por que ahora me fijo en otras cosas…

Nota para los que seguian este fic: gracias! Con su apoyo este fic lo seguire subiendo, como leyenron en el aviso que puse…(para los que leyeron el aviso ¬¬) pues yo no sabia que el guion estaba prohibido…HASTA AHORITA SE QUE ES CHAT/SCRIP! Todo por que? Por que no se ingles! No tengo ni el minimo conocimiento del el! No se ni como lo pase en la prepa pero, por eso no pude leer las reglas, esa era una de las cosas que puse en el aviso

Y por ultimo, para los que no les caigo bien: … JA , JA, JA Y OTRO MAS SARCASTICO…JA! Aquí les pongo denuevo este fic, y si no lse gusta pues ni modo, por que lo seguire publicando hasta el final, el cual ya tengo planeado. Asi que RETUERSANCE CUCARACHAS DEL AVERNO!

Cof cof pero ya hablando enserio, tengo que corregir hasta el sexto capitulo, si lo tengo hasta el sexto capitulo! Asi que no piensen que lo dejare, por que ya me pique con este fic, aparte no tengo nada que hacer, pero bueno, como ya termino el primer capitulo y no tengo mas qe decir me despido y les dire que en una o dos semanas veran el siguiente capitulo publicado en mas que decir me despido

ATTE

TAOSE


	2. El encuentro

LADRON DE CORAZONES II

""pensamientos

() cosas que hacen o las notas de la autora, osease yo p

- - conversacion

Sueños _en esta letra_

lo que aparezca adentro es la voz que se oye por el radio

"EL ENCUENTRO"

_Dos niños jugaban alegremente en el parque, eran muy buenos amigos desde que se conocían e inseparables. El mas grande por 3 o 4 años eran Rei, el había perdido a su madre en el parto, por lo que no la recodaba. Y el pequeño era Takao, su padre falleció en una excavación, por tal solo tenia a su mamá. _

_ mira Rei, hice una castillo en la arena!- _

_- ya vi Taka-chan nn-_

_- Rei…siempre serás mi hermano?-_

_- sip, nunca dejare de protegerte-_

_Después de eso, los padres de los dos niños anunciaron su compromiso, cosa que dejo contentos a los dos…_

Rei…Rei…KON!

eh?-El chino se levanto de la posición en la que estaba, se había quedado dormido pensando en su antigua familia. Lastima que no duro para siempre.

Rei, te sucede algo hermano?-

no que pasa Takao?-

ya nos tenemos que ir-miro su reloj-ya es hora-

vamos…-se levanto de la cama yéndose con Takao

El día había llegado, Hiwatari estaba ajustando las partes de su plan. Mizuhara controlaba a las fuerzas alrededor del museo. Mientras, el ojo del tigre era custodiado por Yuriv y 5 guardias adjunto.

quiero que los cinco rodeen la estructura del diamante, ninguno se mueva a mi orden-ivanov estaba oredenando a los guardias

si Sr.!-dijeron al unisono

"es divertido que me obedezcan XD"-

En eso pasa Kai

eh…HIWATARI!-

que quieres Yuriv?-volteo la cabeza y lo vio con la mayor indiferencia posible

que haz pensado?-

indudablemente el entrara por el techo-Señala al techo haciendo que Ivanov lo siguiera con la mirada-claro, si fuera un novato-

esperamos una sorpresa?-

si- fue su unica respuesta

nunca cambias compañero-

Rei estaba en una de las esquinas cerca del museo, viendo los ángulos mientras mantenía un radio una parte en su oreja y la otra en su ropa.

Boris, me oyes?-movio su radio acercandolo a su boca

fuerte y claro, como esta el blanco? la voz se escucho en la otra parte del radio

rodeado, la policía tiene todo el perímetro cubierto, no hay ningún flanco libre-no dejo de mover el aparato mientras veia de reojo la calle del museo

una razón para desistir? 

no, Takao puede con esto, lo único que me preocupa son lo detectives-

hn…en unos minutos me conectare con la bacteria, nos vemos neko 

si-Dejo de hablar para ver mejor la vigilancia.

Crack!

El chino abrió los ojos al sentir en su espalda el cañón de un arma sin seguro.

contra la pared y pon las manos donde pueda verlas-Se oyó una voz dulce pero a la vez fuerte. Rei subió las manos pero sin ir a la pared

creo que es una…-trato de hablar pero el arma se clavo mas en su espalda

eh dicho que contra la pared-

ok, ok-obedecio mas resignado

mantente quieto-el sujeto comienza a revisar de arriba abajo al chico sin llegar a topar con el micrófono del radio. Un gran alivio para Rei. Al terminar de checar si no traía armas, el hombre de la dulce voz volvió a hablar-que haces aquí?-

solo pasaba y vi lo que sucedía, me di curiosidad y me puse a ver-

Voltéate-ordeno de nuevo

bien "maldito mal nacido, hijo de su…ángel caído del cielo"-Termino de voltear viendo una hermosa ilusión frente a el. Era un chico mucho mas bajo que el. Con unos mechones rubios revueltos por toda su cabeza. Unos grandes e hipnotizantes ojos azul cielo. Y una delicada y frágil figura. Verdaderamente, era un ángel rubio.

no veo que seas tan mala persona-mueve su chaquete metiendo su mágnum-mejor vete, no se permiten civiles tan cerca del área. Adiós-se da la vuelta para irse, pero una mano del Kon lo detuvo por completo

cual…cual es tu nombre?-pronuncio Rei sin salir del hechizo

Un leve sonrojo aparecio en el rostro del rubio al ver directamente a los ojos ambarinos del chino

Max, Max Mizuhara, y tu?-

Rei Kon, que haces aquí?-

soy el inspector de policía por eso vine, ahora con tu permiso-Se da la vuelta para seguir pero nuevamente es detenido-pasa algo Kon-san?-

te puedo invitar luego un café o algo?-

eh de suponer que me esta invitando a salir?-

se podría decir-

bueno…-De su bolsillo saca una pluma y de inmediato toma la mano de Rei escribiendo en ella. Le dedica una sonrisa la Neko y este se la devuelve de cómplice-lo siento, yo no tengo papel-

no hay cuidado, estas libre mañana?-

como al medio día, llámame y confirmamos-Le guiña un ojo-bien me voy. Nos vemos y aléjate de aquí-

tus deseos son órdenes-le hizo una mini reverencia

Max mas seguro, se da la vuelta para irse

espero que esta vez no m detengas-

no me tientes-

Por fin se fue dejando a un Rei embobado viéndolo

" si así fueran todos los policías yo ya me hubiera entregado"-

En tanto la radio empezó a sonar

Rei…Rei…KON! 

ah eh Takao? Que pasa?-tomo denuvo su comunicador algo soorprendido

oye viejo la edad te afecta, es la segunda vez que te tengo que gritar, que te ocurre? 

vi aun ángel-salio ese susurro de su boca

que? 

no nada, que es lo que querías?-

Kuro espera ordenes, como andamos? 

flancos cubiertos, no te atrevas a salir por la entrada, tu sabes a lo que me refiero-menciono enforma de que el lo recordara mas alrato

AH! Ni me lo recuerdes, esa vez tuve que vestirme de mujer para poder salir sin que se dieran cuenta, pero ahí de ti que el Zar de Rusia se de cuenta 

por mi no lo sabrá-

En la casa

lo tengo grabado AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se rie

Volviendo

pero bueno que me decías? 

tienes una escapatoria por el techo, pero solo para huir, por ahora resígnate a estar en el túnel-

si, te veo afuera 

estaré a 8 cuadras al norte del museo, por la papelería-

por que? 

es un secreto-

ok, como tu digas Para esto Takao se encontraba en un tunel bajo el museo aun con el radio en mano-por que deje que mi madre se casara con tu padre?-Se guarda el radio y camina entre la oscuridad llegando a una pequeña puerta sobre su cabeza.-es hora del show-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai revisaba lo planos del museo con detenimiento, junto a el estaba Niwa, el encargado de tal.

que es esta línea de acá?-pregunta Kai al encargado

cual?- responde

esta que atraviesa como laberinto la base del plano-señala la linea en el plano para que el otro la viera

ah, es un túnel muy viejo, hecho a los inicios de la ciudad, se supone que esta sellado-

se supone, cuales son las salidas?-vuelve a preguntar

estas, la entrada, dos en la zona de arte, y la ultima en…-

aun lado del diamante-dice interrumpiendolo- DIABLOS!-Saca su radio-YURIV! ME OYES! IVANOV!-

hey! No grites que te pasa? contesta el ruso

ten cuidado, por donde estas hay una entrada subterránea Kuro puede pasar!-

pues hasta ahorita no he visto nada…que?...DEMONIOS! HIWATARI! HAY MUCHO HUMO AQUÍ! 

MALDICION!-Kai empieza a correr mientras cambia de frecuencia su radio-MIZUHARA MANDA A VARIOS HOMBRES A DONDE EL DIAMANTE! OTROS A EXHIBICION DE ARTE Y QUIERO A 4 COMO PARA AYER AL TEJADO!-

entendido! contesta el pequeño Maximilian

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kai llega a las escaleras empezando a subirlas.

no creas que te me escaparas ami-

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

En la exhibición del ojo de tigre…

cof cof, RAPIDO PROTEJAN EL OJO!-ordeno al instante Yuriv, aun sin poder ver nada en concreto por culpa de cierto tipo

De pronto se oyen gritos de hombres siendo golpeados y el sonido seca de cuerpo cayendo

ja ja y mas ja! Que patéticos son lo nuevos detectives-dijo burlon el joven ladron-no hay nadie

ahora veras-Se abalanza contra el pero ante se de llegar el ladrón habia sacado un gancho disparandolo al techo y subiendo

nos vemos! Y gracias por dejarme robar aquí!-grito ya a lo lejos

GENIAL! -habla por el radio-KAI VA PARA ALLA!-

Con Kai…

aquí lo espero-

El vitral del techo se rompio dejado ver una figura oscura salir de tal

te esperaba- dijo Kai al verlo

que?-El ladrón se sobresalto al oír esa voz estoica hablar tras el. Volteo viéndolo directamente a los carmines ojos que el poseía, tal y como el lo recordaba, solo que esta vez tenia una actitud mas madura, que cuando le robo su credencial.

asi que-se vieron detenidamente-tu eres Kuro-

mucho gusto Detectve-hace una reverncia mientras agradecia mentalmente al mastodonte (digase Boris) por construirle el distorcionador de voz-me da gusto que mi presencia llegue a todo el pais-se endereso viendo a Kai

creame, no le dara tanto gusto al saber como soy yo-una sonrisa curvo su cara, Yuriv tenia razon, era demasiado apetecible, pero por ahora se concentraria en cierto peliazul

supongo que viene a arrestarme no?-

supone bien, prefiere por las buenas o por las malas?- pregunto en el mismo tono que el asaltante

solo le dire algo detctive-extendio los brazos con los puños cerrados-nadie me a atrapado aun-abrio las manos mostrando unas bolitas negras entre sus dedos-y nadie lo hara aun-lanza las esfericas hacia kai explotando unas al contacto con algo.

Kai viendo lo el 1er impacto se dedico solo a esquivarlas, demostrando una magnifica habilidad

El ladron sonrio…este tipo era bueno, de una bolsa a su costado del pantalón saco una pelota mas grande bajando un poco la guardia

bueno detective creo que yo me tengo que…ir?-volteo a todos lados con signos de interrogación en su cabez-a donde se fue?-se pregunto al no verlo

aquí-

la cara de Kuro se puso palida. Con rapidez levanto el brazo derecho para golpearlo pero es detenido de las muñecas por el mas alto

"idiota"-se insulto a si mismo, como pudo ser tan idiota como para bajar la guardia con el enemigo a un lado?...pero no habia que pensar en eso…una idea cruzo por su mente-muy bien detective…que hara primero? Me entregara o nos divertiremos un rato?-dijo con un deje seductor

mm…la 2da suena tentadora, pero te aguarda la carcel-tratando de jalarlo

es una lastima que no la llegue a conocer-abrio la mano donde aun tenia la bola dejandola caer

esta al tocar el suelo causo una nube de humo que los cubrio por completo. Kai comenzo a toser y debilito su agarre dejandole el campo libre a Kuro, quien lanzo un golpe al estomago del chico dejandolo en el suelo peroconciente. El humo se disipo, por fin podia ver, Hiwatari abrio los ojos con dificultadviendo como era el unico en el techo.

demonios-se levanto arreglandose la ropa, en eso suena su radio

KAI! KAI! Que paso! 

Era Yuriv el que le hablaba

Con toda la molestia del mundo levanto el radio y apreto un botn

falle…-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

FIN DEL 2DO CAPITULO! Se que me han estado esperando mucho, pero la escuela es agobiadora y no tengo mucho tiempo, gracias por leer este fic!

Contestación de reviews:

Xno-mizuki18: gracias por decier que es el mejor que haz leido! Yo pienso lo contrario, pero ma subiste mucho el autoestima con eso!

Youko Sakuma: a mi tambienme agrado esa idea, y no te preocupes que lo seguire al final

Jizel Ishihara-Jae Hidaka: en efecto tengo hasta el sexto y terminando el septimo, luego los subu pero tengo que pasarlos al otro formato, gracias por el review

Amazona Verde: hola de nuevo, que bueno que sigas fiel al fic, y que no se te olvide seguir leyendo por que hay muchos cambios

GabZ: gracias por la propuesta de ayuda, te dire que si necesito mucha por que lo que me falta es bastantito y tengo mucho que hacer, asi que si si quieres luego me contactas por msn, tu me agragas o viceversa

Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: ami tambien me agrada la idea de chatear por msn, pero ya te quise agregar y parece que no aceptaste, a ver si para la proxima, por lo otro, asi hablo en la realidad, tanto que creo que ni mi madre se salva

Madre de taose: QUE!

Taose: no mami! Era un broma!

Madre de taose: muy bien muy bien

Taose: ves? Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo el fic

A todos luego nos vemos en el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste

ATTE

TAOSE


	3. leanlo

Ok, ya habia yo dicho que lo seguria en la pagina, pero como casi ya no tengo tiempo (y la verdad esta musa del diablo no se me acerca por estos tiempos) pues puse los capitulos del 3 al 5 en la pagina de Gabz otra escritora aquí en la pagina, ya si lo quieren leer, mis queridos y muy apreciados fans pues aquí esta el nombre de la pagina:

http/www.freedb.us/ff?mforumbeyblade

en esa pagina encontraran mas cosas del anime, como videos, fanarts etc (se nota que le hago publicidad?) pero ya saben a donde ir cuando quieran una continuación. Y por los otros fics, los continuare en asi que no se preocupen por saber donde demonios los meta esta tipa. Como no hay nada mejor que decir me despido y espero la comprensión de todos.

ATTE

TAOSE


End file.
